Confusions of Randy Cunningham
by killergoreclown
Summary: Okay I'm sorry but I can't do summaries I try and like, nope It's a story were they get in a little fight- just read it. it's cute u w u Randy x Howard


Howard has been acting more and more strange. He's been avoiding his best friend, and It seriously has been bothering Randy to were he can't even sleep right. That was the day until he confronted him and totally regretted it.

Randy decided it was a perfect day just to walk over to Howard's house to figure out what was wrong.

"What do you mean that you haven't been avoiding me? You've been doing it for the past two weeks!" Randy stood up from Howard's bed.

"Something is obviously wrong with you, Cunning ham." Howard stood up, pointing at Randy's chest.

"Nothing is wrong with me! It's all you. You're the one treating me like I'm a terrible best friend!" Randy slapped his finger out of the way.

"Because you are a bad best frie-" Howard stopped as he gasped. "No! Cunningham! that's not what I mea-"

"Forget it Howard." Randy looked down as he jolted out of his door.

"No! Randy!" Howard stood up as started to run after Randy, grabbing his jacket.

Randy slammed Howard's front door shut. "Rain. Great." Randy covered his heads with his hands.

Howard tried running after Randy but couldn't find him anywhere. "He's already gone? That's impossible.." Howard looked around, shouting his name a couple of times and decided that he'd walk to Randy's.

"This is taking to long.." Randy said to himself. "Way to long. Where am I?" Randy looked around. "Great, oh great." Randy sat down, leaning against a building he's never seen. "Lost." Randy chuckled to himself in disappointment.

Howard knocked on the door.

"Oh!, Hello Howard. Long time, no see." Randy's mother smiled lightly. "Why isn't Randy with you?" Randy's mother was confused.

"Wait, you mean he isn't with you?"

"Oh, well he is not. Is my baby lost?" Randy's mother was concerned.

"Oh no! He's fine. I just must of heard him wrong. I know where he is now since he isn't here. Is it fine if your son stays the night at my house?"

"Oh, uhm sure. Just be careful! it sure is cold out there."

Thank you! Sorry to disturb you!" Howard ran away from Randy's porch.

"Little jerk is lost." Howard mumbled to himself.

Randy stood up after 30 minutes of complete zoning.

"It's dark. It's dark.." He started panicking. "Oh no." Randy looked around. He turned on his phone. "Still dead. what the heck was I thinking?"

He shrugged and looked around where he was. He didn't recognize anything. No stores were open, and other than that there was a park.

Randy walked across the street underneath the playground. Not only was he soaking wet- but sick. He couldn't stop sneezing and coughing. His head was hurting like crazy. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Randy!"

Randy woke up. "H-howard..." Randy looked at Howard and then sneezed.

"How'd you even get here?" Asked Howard.

"I don't know. I was lost.. And I don't feel good .. And I'm so.. So sorry." Randy looked at howard.

"That doesn't matter right now." Howard said as he took off his jacket. and rapped it around Randy's. "I don't want you to get seriously sick." Howard helped Randy stand up.

"Thank you.." randy looked at howard.

"Your mom thinks you're staying the night at my house, so that's what you're doing." Howard wrapped his hand around Randy's hip, as Randy laid his arm over Harold.

"Come on bud. We can make it." Howard smiled as they walked to his house.

Howard slammed his bedroom door open and laid Randy on the bed, undressing him out of his wet clothes. His face turned pink.

"I'm not changing you out of your underwear." Howard said as he laid the wet clothes on his floor.

"I wouldn't want you to. They're dry anyways." Randy said, his voice was very soft. He sat up rubbing his head. "I barely remember anything." Randy said as he grabbed one of Howard's blankets and wrapped himself into it. He breathed in deeply of the covers as he smiled lightly.

"You kind of fell asleep, I'm guessing. It was around 2 hours that you were gone."

"You spent 2 hours looking for me?"

"Of course.. Why wouldn't I?"

"..Well you know.. I thought you were mad at me." Randy hid his face in the blanket.

Howard sat on the bed.

"I was never mad at you."

Randy poked out his head. "You weren't?"

"No. I couldn't be mad at you. And you're still shivering. Look at you." Howard took off the blanket that was wrapped around Randy.

"That wont help..." Randy huddled his body together. "Why'd you do that?"

Howard hugged Randy.

"oh.." Randy hugged back.

Both of the boys were under blankets as they huddled together.

"Please tell me what's going on.." Randy said.

"There's two things." Howard began. "One- You worry me to much."

"I worry you?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, you do. Too much. With all your stupid ninja stuff. I know you were chosen, and blah blah blah, but still. I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want you dead, I don't want you to leave me forever. I want you to be safe." Howard took a breath. "Second of all- I-I.." Howard trailed off. "I like you, Randy. Not as best friend but more than that. I love you. I know, you probably think it's crazy stupid that i even bring that u-"

"That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me, Howard." Randy interrupted Howard. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome.." Trailed off Howard.

Randy looked at Howard.

"I also love you too." Randy smiled as he gotten closer to Howard. "I don't want you to freak out. It's okay, dude." Randy snuggled up to Howard.

"I'm sorry." Howard whispered.

"Don't be." Randy looked at Howard, then kissed him.


End file.
